vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Holt (VLD)
| planet = Earth | gender = Male | hair = Brown | eye = Brown | family = Samuel Holt (Father) Colleen HoltVoltron: Legendary Defender Official Website Character Map (Mother) Katie Holt (Younger Sister) N-7 | profile = Rebel Fighter Matt is a communications expert and member of the Galaxy Garrison. Matt went missing, along with his father, Sam, and Shiro, during a Garrison mission to Kerberos. Later, having reunited with his sister, Pidge, Matt joined the Paladins and rebel coalition in the fight against the evil Galra Empire. | role = * Junior Science Officer. * Rebel Fighter | aff = Galaxy Garrison | health = Alive | debut = The Rise of Voltron | voice = Blake Anderson }} Matthew "Matt" Holt is a member of the Galaxy Garrison and the brother of Pidge who went missing after being taken prisoner by the Unnamed Galra Commander of the Galra Empire during the Galaxy Garrison's expedition to Kerberos. Pidge has been searching for him and their father Samuel ever since. After being captured, he was slated to fight the alien gladiator Myzax but Shiro feigned bloodlust and attacked him. The minor injury Matt sustained meant he would not have to fight, so Shiro battled Myzax instead while Matt was taken away. His whereabouts and status remain undetermined until Pidge discovers that Matt has been rescued by a group of rebels who do not appear to have connections with the Blade of Marmora. Matt is soon located by Pidge and returns with her to the Castle of Lions to join the Voltron Coalition. Appearance MattPast.png|Past appearance. MattMask.png|Cloaked Matt has the appearance of a tall older boy with pale skin, brown hair, and brown eyes; his hair is shoulder-length and messy, with his bangs cut short, just above his eyes, and sweeping to the right side of his face. Matt has a thin scar under his left eye, curving from his nose to his jawline. His rebel fighter gear is largely concealed under a dark gray cloak comprised of two pieces of cloth secured to his body at his waist. Even without his cloak, Matt wears a dark gray cowl at his neck long enough to wear as a hood. For his rebel fighter gear, he has a mask to conceal his face. Matt wears a black space suit under a white chest plate attached to orange and blue sleeves, with gray arm bracers and black gloves. Matt also wears blue pants with a large gray holster on his right hip where he stores his staff weapon in a smaller form. He appears to keep his shins wrapped in white cloth and wears over-sized gray boots. In the past, his appearance bore such heavy resemblance to Pidge that the two are still easily mistaken for each other. Matt's hair was initially cut short and curved upwards away from his body at his neckline like his sister's, but unlike Pidge, his bangs were not gathered in a heavy cluster at the center of his face. Instead, they were very short, exposing his forehead and his thick, brown eyebrows. He had two strands of hair that sprouted from the top of her head, one slightly longer than the other, but this feature disappeared after his hair grew out. He did not have any scar on his face. Mat once wore a pair of thin-framed glasses, but his eyesight was corrected so that he no longer needs them. He has been shown wearing the standard cadet uniform of the Galaxy Garrison as well as a white and orange space suit from the same organization. As a prisoner, he wears the standard prisoner outfit of a black suit with a violet crop-top. After returning to Earth for the first time in five years, Matt is noticeably taller, standing roughly a head above his mother. He has also grown his hair out into a thick ponytail held in place just below the base of his neck. And his facial features have matured to be longer and leaner with age. Personality Matt is initially a young explorer excited at the prospect of meeting alien life and studying space. When faced with the fate of battling Myzax after being captured, Matt becomes frantic and panics, fearful of death and never seeing his family again, causing Shiro to feign bloodlust and injure him so he would not have to fight. After being broken out of prison, Matt becomes an elite rebel fighter determined to defeat the Galra Empire and retains his kind-hearted and confident personality. He is a teasing but supportive older brother to Pidge and openly praises her accomplishments; Matt also seeks the attention of girls, notably becoming completely overcome by Allura's beauty and trying to flirt with her the instant he sees her. Abilities Matt has extensive technical and scientific knowledge and is so proficient in his studies that his brain alone allowed him to enter the Galaxy Garrison. Much like his sister, Matt is able to hack both Garrison and alien technology, and create entire new technology for his own ends. His technical expertise is utilized for rebel fighters and earned him a position monitoring Galra fleets. His combat expertise lies in using strategy to outwit opponents along with use of a polearm for aggressive melee combat. His weapon of choice is a metal bō staff. Trivia * Matt's full name is revealed during Pidge's flashback to a television news broadcast proclaiming the Kerberos crew missing and presumed dead. * Matt is a graduate of the Galaxy Garrison. * Matt initially had poor eyesight, but his sight was corrected by the Galaxy Garrison. He gave his glasses with fake lenses to Pidge before leaving for Kerberos. * Matt is responsible for giving Pidge her nickname. * The Holt family has a dog named Bae Bae, although it was originally named Gunther. The name of the dog was changed to honor a pet dog housed at the recording studio used for the series that passed away. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Galaxy Garrison Category:Humans